The Penguin
Real name: Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. Voice-actor: Tom Kenny. The Penguin (Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot), like Bruce Wayne, is an ostensible billionaire in his 20's, but the similarities stop there. Unlike Bruce Wayne, the Penguin is a rude, selfish, arrogant, grotesque, penguin-bodied character. Whereas Gotham City's other villains may have it out for Batman, the Penguin is unique in that his scorn is often directed at Bruce Wayne, who serves as a constant reminder of everything he is not. Employing the use of highly trained birds and an arsenal of trick-umbrellas as well as two loyal Kabuki Twins, he is determined to rebuild the Cobblepot fortune by evil means. On top of attempting to defeat Alfred after their first meeting, the Penguin plotted to get payback on both Batman and Bruce Wayne. Despising Bruce Wayne's attractiveness, the Penguin went to Wayne Manor in an effort to get rid of the billionaire once and for all. The Batman interfered with the Penguin's plans ("How'd you find me this time?!" "It's what I do") and eventually returned Penguin to jail once again. Upon escaping, the Penguin teamed up with Catwoman in an effort to steal two powerful, ancient Egyptian statues that give the holder the ability to expel and use the power of light. Double-crossing Catwoman, Penguin stole both statues, hand-cuffed The Batman and Catwoman, and fled. Though he attempted to destroy Gotham, Penguin was unsuccessful, as the team he created was too deadly for both his Kabuki Twins and Penguin to fight. In the movie The Batman vs. Dracula, Penguin was searching for a gangster loot when he unwittingly revived and was subsequently hypnotized by Dracula to become his servant. He returned to normal when Dracula was slain by the Batman and was arrested. Though Joker and the other Lost Ones forgot being slaves to Dracula, Penguin remembered everything making him (alongside Bruce, Alfred and Vicky) the only four people to know the truth behind the Lost Ones. In "The Icy Depths", Penguin and Mr. Freeze competed to get the sunken treasure at the bottom of Gotham Docks. In "Team Penguin", Penguin gets the idea to form a team of super-villains from a movie in order to "clip the Bat-jerk's wings." However, this only resulted in him sitting back while ordering his "team-mates" around, and snapping at them whenever they suggested a different name for his team. All he got for his team were Firefly, Killer Croc, Killer Moth, and Ragdoll. He did send out other invitations, but Bane was defeated by Batman and the Penguin mentions to Killer Croc that the Joker, Mr. Freeze, and the Riddler said "No!" He was one of the villains captured by Rumor (despite him trying to get Batman to turn him over to the police) and was accidentally frozen by Mr. Freeze. In "The Joining, Pt. 2", he assists some of the villains and the Gotham Police force in fighting The Joining. In "Ring Toss," the Green Lantern's lantern flew right into him and he had to master it before he robbed a charity party and Gotham. Batman and Robin fought the Penguin before Solomon Grundy crashed the battle. He chased after the Penguin until he gave the lantern back to the Green Lantern. Category:Villains